


Mazophilia

by GuileandGall



Series: The Fifth [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one thing that Cinq always notices about a woman, not the first thing, but it is in his top five. And he is of the opinion that there is a shortage of perfect breasts in the world, so when he has the chance to show his affection for them he does so with great attention and fervor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mazophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt for the TFLN Meme sent by bisexorcist: Your choice of ship. (727): If I died tonight, I'd be content knowing you were the last person to see my boobs.

**Mazophilia**

Cinq reclined into the fluffy down pillows, propping one hand behind his head as he channel surfed. When cold fingertips skimmed over his bicep he turned his attention to their owner. Her eyes were still heavy lidded, of course, she'd only slept for about twenty minutes this time. One corner of his mouth ticked up as she dropped sweet little kisses along the curve of his shoulder and his chest before meeting his lips. Her kiss was a mix of lustful and relaxed--it didn't clue him in at all as to whether there was going to be a fourth round or if she intended otherwise.

When she moved, slithering from beneath the covers to straddle his hips, the boss thought he knew the answer. As her hips ground against him, his hands moved up  her thighs with clear intention but before his thumb reached its goal she moved again. He groaned in disagreement when she stood up. She pecked him again, this time much more playfully.

He tapped the control panel laying on the nightstand and turned the lights up a little more. The better to ogle her with. And that's precisely what he did as she dressed. It didn't matter that the sportscaster droned about the scores for and the performance of his team in the game, his attention was taken up with her. The smooth curve of her hip, that enticing bubble which he could never resist leaving a bite mark on. He grinned at the reddish purple outline and felt the familiar tightness in his groin when he recalled the way she'd hissed and moaned when he left if there.

"You have the most amazing breasts," he said. She had taken a little hop as she tugged up her jeans, causing them to bounce.

She looked over at him, a little color kissing her cheeks as she smiled. Then she decided to mess with him. She stood there on the opposite side of the room and faced him, hands on her hips and thrusting her chest out at him just enough to accentuate them. "You think so?" she asked finally. The brunette made a show of inspecting them.

"Yeah, I do."

His hand flattened against the sheet over his thigh as one of her hands skimmed along her ribcage and slowly over the curve, giving it the gentlest squeeze. "I always thought they were a little on the small side," she noted. Then her fingers came together, pinching the rosy pink peak. "And I have small nipples."

"Damn, girl," he breathed, his hand pressing along the length of now hard cock. "You sure you gotta leave?"

"I should," she teased, adding a small tug to the mix. "Unless you have a better offer."

That got him out of bed. "I'll make you breakfast."

"No dice. I fell for that once before and you cook worse than my Pop."

"I'll take you to that place you like the one with pecan waffles."

She looked up at him, he knew she was surprised. "You remember that."

Cinq loomed over the very short woman and traced her jaw with two fingers. Even though she was already looking up at him, he tilted her chin just that much more. "You'd be surprised what I remember," he taunted before he kissed her. His hands ran the same track hers hand, and when he gently pulled at her pert nipples she moaned wantonly into his mouth. "So sex and waffles, or do I need to sweeten the deal?"

"Hmm?" he hummed against her neck. Cinq lifted her onto the short dresser, but it brought her up to a height where he didn't have to bend quite so far to reach his goal. "Hot shower, back scrub?" He made the other offers between the greedy licks that circled her nipples. "I could possibly even be connived into lotion duty." With that his mouth closed over the pebbled flesh and he sucked gently, earning an intoxicating little moan.

She accepted his offer not long after it was made, with a shaky, "Oh, fuck," as he continued his ample attention to her breasts. "Take me back to bed," she breathed, her hands smoothing over his clean-shaven head.

With her arms wrapped around his head and her legs around his body, Cinq managed her request precisely and carried her far up onto the bed. He didn't even bother with the jeans at first; having been intent to show her just how much he enjoyed her breasts. But once she started grinding against him with abandon, it became necessary to remove them or he'd end up sporting an uncomfortable case of brush burn. Even with her nude his attention refocused where it had been since she tempted him.

Her slick heat ground against his cock, while his mouth and hands busied themselves. When the shuddering moan broke free of her throat, he sucked a little harder, dragging his teeth over her sensitive nipple as she bucked beneath him. Her nails bit into his shoulder and back, as she rubbed her clit against him rapaciously.

"Goddamnit Cinq," she purred against his temple.

Placing a long slow lick over one then the other breast, he left both his hands there as he kissed her. "I've told you before that you had great tits."

"Guess I didn't realize just how much you liked them."

He winced. "I might have to rectify that. Remind you more often."

She laughed breathlessly and moaned when he shifted his hips against her. "You know, if I died tonight, I'd be content knowing you were the last person to see my boobs," Shaundi giggled, running her hands up his back.

"Hell, give me time girl. I'll see if I can't add to the list," Cinq said with a cocky grin as he reached for the nightstand drawer.


End file.
